Sanity Cracked
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Hinata kills her father and is now admitted into a insane asylum. There she meets people with there own stories and secrets too tell.


Hinata walked down the hallways, as the two man escorted her too her new home. When she did it the thing that went through her head was how? You never thought that she could actually commit murder.

_(Flashback)_

_"You are weak! I regret having you as a child! No wonder your mother died, you knew she would have too deal with you!" Shouted Hiashi_

_WHAT! He just insulted her dead mother, he had done things before, but this crossed the line. "DON'T you DARE say that about my mother!" Shouted Hinata. That was the first time she yelled at her father. It was the first time she even yelled at all._

_Hiashi felt as if his own daughter had no respect for him after that outburst. He slapped Hinata across the face attempting to teach her a lesson. "Don't you ever talk too me like that brat! I am your father and you will DO what I say!" Hiashi this time again smacked her, but this time so hard she hit the floor._

_He had Hinata in tears. She was hurt not physically, but emotionally. All she wanted was too spend her birthday with her father and sister. Then at this point Hinata's insanity had actually snapped. She rose from the ground and picked up a knife from a nearby table. Then she smiled as she began repeatedly stabbing her father over and over again. It was his fault that things had too go this way._

_It was later after her little sister Hinabi called the police. They found Hinata with her dead father eating cake like it was normal. She was thought to be insane so instead of jail they sent her too a mental institution called Konoha. A place for teens like herself that are believed too need help. The man that runs the place is old, but also wise. When she went there she could feel the disappointment of her mother, but the approval of her father._

_(End of flashback)_

The two man brought Hinata into a office, where the old man is. "Greetings young one, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, but most here call me old man or even hokage" said Hiruzen

"Why hokage" asked Hinata.

"Well its a long story. Way back in the days there were two families the Senju and the Uchiha, these two families always fought day in and day out. Nothing as great as a hurricane or earthquake could stop them. Then one day it was found that children on both sides of the family became mentally unstable from there constant fighting. So the two fathers came together to build this building called Konoha too help there children and others. They called themselves the hokage how it got passed down too me is another story" explained Hiruzen.

"That was a long explanation" said Hinata.

"Well Hinata let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you" said Hiruzen.

Hinata blinked, she knew what he meant. "I don't want too talk about it"

"That's fine"

Later Hinata was guided into a room with other people her age. The was called the 'fun zone' were you could associate with everyone else, but that is not what Hinata really wanted. At the time she wanted too be left alone with her thoughts. That is clearly what the upcoming blonde didn't think.

"Hey my name is Naruto" greeted Naruto. "So your the new girl the old man been talking about"

"I guess" said Hinata

"Wow you look pale, hey do you want me too introduce you too everyone else" asked Naruto.

"No thank you" said Hinata.

"Okay I can tell you about them then" Naruto scanned the room and he thought he should tell her about those two first. "Those two over there are Konan and Nagato"

"What did they do" asked Hinata.

"Well all I know is that there brother Yahiko died and they both went on a killing spree" explained Naruto.

Hinata was now curious. There was more too the story than what Naruto knew most likely, but if she was going too be living here she is going too have to know everybody more. "What about him"

Naruto looked too see who she was talking about and looked back at her. "That's Kiba he likes talking to his dog akumaru"

"I don't see the problem with that"

"The dog doesn't exist"

Well so far it looked like everyone here had a story. WAIT! EVERYONE! "Naruto why are you here"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is a new fic that was inspired by "welcome to the nuthouse". Hinata will play the main character and sorry if she seems ooc, first time doing a fic working mainly on her. The pairings will consists of Naruto Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sai/ Ino and probably more. Well until next time.**

**~Cole D. soul**


End file.
